


Love Me Louder

by saizoswifey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And angst, Blindness, F/M, Fluff, Short Mention of Sex, fluffy fluff, just lots of cute, v is just so pure he deserves to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/pseuds/saizoswifey
Summary: Story focusing on a VxMC relationship had he survived and started a life with MC.





	

Nothing really prepares us for the paths fate has laid out. You could try and fight destiny, but it was a losing battle. In your younger years you’d never given any of this much thought. Why would you? Your life had been relatively easy. School, work, chatty family dinners, meeting friends for lunch, none of this lent much room to existential thoughts. But the person you were now was vastly different. As you sat in this trim and tidy apartment looking over old photos, you let the thoughts cloak over you like a security blanket. It was comforting to relinquish control to fate. If fate called all the shots, it would be pointless to hold on to anger over all of the fucked up shit that happens in this world. There would be nothing you could do to prevent it. There was no skirting around the obvious, your boyfriend was visually impaired. This warm, loving, creative man-was blind. And _damn it_ , you needed to believe it was for a reason.

It’s easy to write off someone with a disability as weak. Maybe even less of a person. Pity takes a hold of our hearts with it’s rigid iron grip and clouds our judgement. But the truth is, they’re as whole as ever. They still want to fuck, want to fight. They get depressed, they get angry, they get frustrated just the same as anyone else. Remembering this fact yourself was easy. The hard part was getting him to remember that even with the loss of his sight, he was still the same V.

It had been over a year since you moved in here completely. To say the road had been bumpy would be the understatement of the century. But fuck if you would change any of it. Committing yourself to someone with a visual impairment had been such an adjustment. You were long past the late-night arguments of surgery now, you knew no matter what he wouldn’t change his mind. 

Before this, you never had to put much thought into your day-to-day life. You could leave dirty dishes if you wanted, leave your clothes in the hamper instead of hanging them. Now, V depended on you to keep things organized and in place. His clothing needed to be hung and in an order that ensured he could easily find what he needed. His shoes left in the same spot by the door. No longer could you put off dishes until the next day. You had to be sure that if V went into the cupboard he had a clean cup waiting for him, placed exactly in the same spot every time.

The chores were all your burden now. And on top of the physical stress of keeping up your lives, there was the emotional stress. You were his strength now. His senses had heightened, making the noises and clattering of public events too much to handle. You’d always be sure to make an appearance but quickly leave, always turning down his proposals that you stay and have some fun for yourself. The once social artist now secluded himself to the apartment for the majority of his days. His grieving would roll through with all the weight of a storm, there was a period of time he didn’t leave the couch.

“V…please. Come to bed, “ you had begged. He had sat unmoved, head facing straight forward for days now. His silence was the only answer to your plea.

“It’s been days now, I’m more than worried…” your voice trailed.

“Why do you care so much. I deserve everything that’s happened to me,” his speech was cool was distant. “I don’t want you helping me…making things easier.”

“You don’t mean-“

“ _Go,_ ” his harsh words sliced through you. “Just _get out_.” His recoil from your touch hurt more than anything.

It was selfish of you, but in that moment you wanted to take his advice. It would be easier to just leave. You felt so alone sometimes. The guilt of that thought still haunts you to this day. Of course you stayed.

There were so many ups accompanying the downs. V was normally a soft and generous spirit who enjoyed to laugh. His smile was warm and genuine. Very well educated, you had learned a lot while living with him. He enjoyed your enthusiasm and thirst for knowledge, it gave him so much pleasure to talk to you about the things he had learned and seen in his life. Often times you’d lay together in bed just talking about economics or philosophical topics until the sun rose.

The first time you made love he was so delicate with you. It was slow and sensual as he took care to map every inch of you with his hands so he could commit it to memory. He may not be able to see with his eyes, but he had a clear image of you in his heart. Pieced together by the touch of his finger tips, the smell of your hair, the sweet sound of your voice as you said his name and the taste of your bare skin.

When you were sick or so exhausted you felt like collapsing he was always quick to tell you that he didn’t need to see you to know you looked beautiful. Your touch was his comfort and he was quite fond of cuddling. It put him at ease to hold you close and feel your chest against his own.

When you did venture out it was usually to a quiet and secluded place, just the two of you. V was always trying to help you learn photography. You weren’t nearly as good as him but it brought you two together. You would often go to his favorite shooting spot up on a park hill where the sunset was spectacular over the trees. The first time he took you there you sat for hours together just enjoying the breeze on your faces.

“Describe the sky for me,” he asked.

“Pink and purple…with cotton candy clouds. It looks like a painting.” His chest was pressed up against your back. His hands wrapped around yours which held the heavy camera tight.

“Do you have the shot in your mind?” he whispered in your ear.

“Yes, I think so,” you nodded.

His fingers helped guide yours to the right buttons. He may not be able to see, but he’d been shooting long enough to memorize the layout of the camera.

“Here, this is your light setting, remember? And this is to take the picture. Go ahead.”  
**_*Click*_**

 

“Oh!”

“How did it turn out?” he smiled.

“It’s good! I…think?”

He chuckled, “I’m sure its beautiful. We’ll print it out and hang it in the apartment.”

You stared at the photo on the wall now, smiling as you remembered that evening and all of the good times you have shared. No relationship was without clutter, right?

“Hey, ____? I’d like to read now if you don’t mind.” V’s voiced called to you from the bedroom, pulling you away from your thoughts and into the present.  
He loved literature and was actually quite well-read. _‘Braille ruins the feel of the story’_ he used to tell you, _‘You have such a beautiful voice, I’d much rather listen to you read.’_ And so from then on whenever he had the desire to read, that’s what you did.

Grabbing the book you were a third of the way through, you joined him on the bed and he wrapped his arm around you to bring you close. He kissed your temple as you settled in.

“What chapter were we on, again?” Your fingers flipping through the pages.

“Before we start, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh? What is it?” You closed the book to give him your full attention.

“I’ve been thinking…And I’ve decided I want the surgery.”

You could have thrown the book you were so shocked and excited. You’d be lying if you said you thought this day would ever come. He must have sensed your muscles tighten because he let out a small laugh through his smirk.

“But…why? I mean, what changed your mind all of a sudden?”

“I’d like to see you,” his hand caressed the side of your face before resting his palm there, “I’d like to see you on our wedding day.”

His thumb brushed across your lips, just to give him an idea of where they were before bringing you in for a kiss.


End file.
